Under the Mountain
by Asher Elric
Summary: Long ago, the Dwarves had gifted an Elf lord with the Ring of Barahir. However, there was one stipulation. One that means certian doom for Estel. Can he get out of this situation and come to terms with his Inheritance? only time will tell...
1. Isildur's Heir

Summary – Gimli finds out something very interesting about the human the Elves of Rivendell are hiding

**Under the Mountains**

**Part 1**

Gimli hadn't meant to get lost, of course right now that fact couldn't be helped but it could all change in a moment or two. He wished he had taken the map his Uncle had offered him, but he hadn't and it galled him right at this moment. Stroking his beard, Gimli decided it was time to make camp for the night, the sun would set soon and he needed enough light to see by in order to start a fire and catch some food.

He was sure that sooner or later he would come to the southern entrance of the mountain, it was very close to the Elvin home of Rivendell but Gimli was sure that no elf would be terribly close to the entrance. Elves hated caves after all.

Gimli set up his tent and made a fire pit in the middle of the glade, he took his ax into the woods to hunt up some dinner. He tried to be as quiet as he could, well, for a dwarf this wasn't a thing they could do, but Gimli didn't think that anyone was near by. That was, till he heard the singing of a young voice.

"The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began,"

Gimli stopped behind some terribly tall bushes to see into the clearing, he saw an old man smoking his pipe with a long grey beard and a human. However, it was the ring the human wore on his left hand that caught his eye.

"Mithrandir," the boy spoke in Westron, it was native to the boy.

"Yes?" the wizard (for that was obvious by all appearances) replied.

"Why did Adar tell me now? He told me about…"

"Shhh, the trees have ears," the wizard said.

"Right, but still…" the boy trailed off.

"Estel, you must understand that this is a very important secret you must keep. If anyone outside of Rivendell were to find out you will be in grave danger,"

"I've been in grave danger before," the boy's tone was derisive.

"I've been kidnapped, beaten, poisoned, and almost had my throat slit on several occasions,"

"All for revenge against Lord Elrond," Mithrandir said with a propped eyebrow.

"Still, what makes this…any different from that?"

"I don't suppose it does, but you mustn't tell a soul,"

"I know, I was just wondering…"

"Your Adar thought it was time, he has a good sense of timing,"

"Or you gave him a bit of a nudge," the boy laughed.

"True, that could be it as well,"

"Elledan and Elrohir told me about my real Ada,"

"And, what did you learn?"

"I learned that he was a great friend, but that I have always been their brother and always will be," the boy said.

"Good, family is very important,"

"I know, but…I don't know if I can…do what the prophecy has said I should,"

"What do you mean?" the wizard asked.

"What if…what if I fail?"

"That won't happen," Mithrandir said.

"Well, not yet. But what if I die by an orc blade or…what if…what if its something as terrible as a cold? I'd rather die in battle," the boy sighed, he took a seat besides his mentor.

"That shant happen,"

"That's what you say,"

"Don't you trust me, Estel?"

"Yes, I trust you,"

"However, all young ones must find their own voice in this world,"

"Mine happens to be nowhere to be found,"

"It takes time, these sorts of things aren't easy at all,"

Gimli listened to the two talk on; soon the wizard had to go back for a meeting, but the boy had decided to stay and think a bit more. He twirled the ring on his thumb in admiration and…despair. Gimli, however, knew that ring. The ring of Barahir had been made by the Dwarves and was a token of gratitude to the Elvin Lord Finrod, it was then passed down to those of the Heir's of Isildur so long ago that the Dwarves weren't even sure where it had gone.

But there it was once more, an ancient treasure and this boy. Estel, was the key…this boy had to be the current Heir of Isildur. And in that case, if the law he had grown up with wasn't wrong or changed….then there was only one thing for Gimli to do.

Silently (well, for a dwarf that is) he circled around, the boy was deep in thought and so did not hear the rustling that his brothers would have detected the second the little being had moved. Gimli took his time to get behind the human, not that he cared. Estel sighed and put his head in his hands, that was when Gimli striked. Estel fell into darkness, unsure of what had happened.

Gimli, being a dwarf of some strength was able to carry (drag) the boy back to his camp, with coarse rope, Gimli tied the human hand and foot, only because he knew the boy would not go without a fight and as a second thought, he gagged the boy as well. He then settled down with some jerky meet he had in his pack. The boy before him (he noted) couldn't be no more than thirteen years old. With pale skin and dark hair he could have passed for an elf if it wasn't for the Dunedain blood that was so very apparent.

Gimli settled down for a short sleep, when the boy woke he would ask where exactly they were and then make plans from there. Hopefully his Uncle would have a better idea of what to do with the Heir of Isildur.

* * *

_ARGE! What a bloody headache…I wonder why…._Estel open one eye as much as he could. The sky above him was glowing red and orange, which meant that it was either morning or it was just beginning to become night. Blinking harshly, Estel cleared his vision as much as he could, only to discover three things. A) he was tied hand and foot, b) he was gagged, and c) there was a dwarf paying much attention to him.

"Ah, your awake then lad, good," the being said. Estel blinked at him, the dwarf fiddled with his beard before striding over to Estel, "Now, promise not to yell and I'll take this gag off, is it a deal?"

Estel nodded, he wanted liberty to speak.

"Who are you? Why have you taken me prisoner?" Estel spoke Westron to the dwarf.

"I am Gimli, son of Balin, and as for taking you…it is rather difficult to explain," the dwarf said.

"I seem to have plenty of time," the boy replied, Gimli laughed.

"I suppose you do, however, my own father will be able to do it better then I. Now, tell me, how far are we from you home?"

"Three miles North west," the boy replied. Maybe being so close to Imaldris would frighten the dwarf; however, Gimli sat back on his heels in contemplation.

"My Adar is going to worry if I do not arrive home soon, it is in your best interest to let me go, unless you want the Lord of Rivendell to punish you," the boy said.

Gimli was torn between amusement of this ruse, and sheer terror. He had heard how crazy elves could get and he wasn't at all looking forward to the wrath of Elrond, Lord of Imaldris. However, the fact that he had the Heir of Isildur….the power that name wielded was enough to make his mouth water. He shook his head of these thoughts and patted the boy's head.

"I cannot do that, laddy," he said.

"Why not, your going against the laws of…"

"I will chance it, I would rather go against the law of elves than my own people," Gimli silenced the boy.

"We shall stay here for tonight and tomorrow we will enter the mountain,"

Gimli gave the boy a dinner of jerky and tea before he bedded down. He tied another rope from the bonds of Estel to his wrist, he would awake if Estel made any move to escape. Knowing that he was trussed up in too many ways to hope for a way to escape, Estel fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Lord Elrond of Imaldris was terribly worried;** why his son had not come home was beyond him though he feared it was the fact that Estel's heritage had finally been made known to him. The boy had been entranced since their meeting and distracted to the point that he could be seriously hurt if he had practiced with his brothers. Gandalf had taken the boy out to think, but had come back alone. Gandalf had said to give it time.

Time was something Elrond didn't have. The sea longing was getting strong, but he knew that he had to stay for Estel. The boy looked up to him and called him "Adar" which was an honor none of the other Heir's had given him. Estel hadn't even become big headed because of this news. Elrond had seen many Heir's think it was their right that others did things for them, but Estel was different…more humble.

Which Elrond was glad for, his son would need it in the upcoming years.

"Where do you think he went, Ada?" Elledan and Elrohir had been keeping him company, they had begun a game of chess while their father had looked out the huge picture window. The balcony doors had been thrown open and the scent of rain was apparent to all in the room.

"Maybe he has lost track of time," Elrohir suggested.

"Should we go look for him?" Elledan asked.

"I don't know…he didn't seem hostile…" Elrohir said.

"What if something befell him?"

"You worry too much, my brother, there haven't been any orc's near Imaldris since ten years ago,"

"You are right 'Ro,"

"Of course I am,"

"We shall give him a few hours more, he will come home to sleep in his bed," Elrond decided.

* * *

**When morning came,** Estel had wished it was all a bad dream, for a moment he thought it was, but when he moved and his blood began to flow faster within his limbs and the sharp needles of pain woke him enough to know that he was still the prisoner of Gimli, son of Balin. He moaned as his bonds around the ankles were cut and he was made to get to his feet.

Gimli had Estel walk first, now that he knew which way to go it wouldn't be long till they got to the entrance into the Mountain's of his ancestors. The elves of course didn't know that Dwarves lived so near, and if Gimli had his way, they never would.

"So, what exactly is this law that makes it legal to kidnap me?" the boy asked. He was very curious but all children were and it made Gimli smile.

"Like I have said before, that is up to my Uncle,"

"Can't you give me a clue at least?"

"Fine, you are the Heir of Isildur," Gimli held up a hand to stop the human from talking, he pushed the boy forward, "I know by the ring on you hand," he fingered it but he left it on the boys hand. "It is not mine, but it belongs to the dwarves nonetheless, therefore, you belong to us as well,"

"I am no ones treasure," Estel said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"I told you that my Uncle would be able to explain it better than I," Gimli shrugged. He had tried.

"This is absurd!"

"Do not worry, Fili, we shall be home soon,"

"What did you just call me?" Estel looked behind him.

"I do not know what _Estel_ means, however, in my language, Fili means _hope_,"

"Brilliant! Just what I need, another race to revere my destiny, just brilliant,"

This comment got a chuckle from the dwarf.

* * *

A/N – Okay, so there are a few things about this story that are AU. First of all, I am making it so that Gimli is older than Aragorn by a hundred and some odd years. Don't ask. Secondly, I don't know dwarvish and for this story I am going to make it so that everything not _italicized_ is in Westron, anything that appears otherwise is either in Sinadarin (if elves are talking) or dwarvish (if dwarves are speaking). Remember, Dwarves don't like to teach other beings their language, they'd rather learn the other languages of the races. They prefer to keep their language a secret.

Also, I know that Aragorn gave Arwen the ring of Barahir when he met her and that made them betrothed, but for this story, I am pretending that he hasn't met Arwen yet. He is also Fifteen, Gimli only thinks he's younger.

Well, I don't think there is anything else, please review!

Ta, Dizzy


	2. Tracking

Chapter summary – Elrond thinks

Chapter summary – Elrond thinks. Plot is developed.

* * *

**Under the Mountain**

**Part 2 **

**(Earlier that Night…the Last Homely House)**

* * *

**Elrond didn't think of himself as the superstitious sort. **He rather thought of himself as level headed. A bit more level headed than other elves, but that was just his most private opinion that he never shared with anyone; and as the witching hour came and went with nothing more but a waning moon and a cool breeze to mark its appearance; Elrond found that no matter how hard he would try to rest, it just wouldn't happen. Tonight was the sort of night when his thoughts ran a thousand miles in all directions and he wouldn't be able to order them at all. The unorganized mess in his head centered mostly on Estel, who hadn't snuck back into the house to his own bed, yet.

This wasn't the first time the human child had done this; well, stayed out late that is. Sometimes the boy just needed to spend some time on his own, only once did Estel stay out all night, and in the morning Elrond had found him in the garden. Sighing, Elrond flipped his pillow to the cooler side and laid his head down again. The coolness felt good against his skin, but the heavy feeling that weighed upon his heart made him want to be sick.

Something was wrong….

Terribly wrong and he couldn't put his finger on it. Once more, he was taken back to that afternoon when he had told Estel of his true heritage. First and foremost, Elrond had reassured the human that he would always be loved, that Elrond would always be his Ada and that this didn't change the family dynamic. What it changed was the fact that Estel would be the King of Gondor when he was older. However, Estel had said he'd rather live in exile than take on such responsibility. Estel could lead when he wanted too, but for a boy his age…kingship wasn't something he was used too. Estel hardly grew up in a "realm" more like a "colony" with a "mayor" and "advisors". If Estel had grown up in Gondor – things would be different. But Elrond wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

If Estel had grown up knowing his heritage, Elrond wasn't exactly sure the boy wouldn't have gotten a fat head from it. Sure, ego was good sometimes, but too much put a strain on relationships and sooner or later the dam would break and things would go down hill faster than a swelled river in spring. Turning over, he straitened his night shirt so that it didn't twist in odd positions before settling back onto the bed again.

_Ilvultar, wherever Estel is, please watch over him…._Elrond sent the silent prayer. His youngest son was still impressionable, he wasn't sure what the boy would do with this sort of information. But that feeling in his chest just wouldn't go away.

Elrond laid awake all the night, and as the sun finally made an appearance…Elrond knew that he probably wouldn't see Estel that morning.

* * *

**When Elrohir and Elledan finally appeared at the breakfast table that morning** it looked as if neither had gotten any sleep the night before. Just like Elrond, their thoughts had centered on their brother and how he never snuck into the house that night. On this morning, the twins weren't cheerful at all. They ate their eggs and toast in silence as Elrond went through some last moment reports.

"We're going to go look for him," Elledan said.

"We've talked about this, Ada, maybe he just lost track of time," Elrohir said.

"I think we should all go," Elrond replied.

"You're going to go with us? When was the last time you stepped out of Imaldris?" Elledan asked.

"When I accompanied your Naneth to the Havens," Elrond said.

"Right, we were pretty young…all right then, let us go immediately," Elrohir said.

The three rose from the table, their horses had been made ready and Elrond gave some last moment orders to Glorfindel who would manage things while Elrond went with his son's. Of course, Glorfindel didn't need any of these orders, the Balrog Slayer was versed well in his duties as the steward of Rivendell, but he knew it made Elrond feel much better.

They rode in the direction they remembered Gandalf and Estel taking the day before. Elrond hadn't seen Gandalf that morning and he slightly regretted not chatting with the Wizard, if anything, Gandalf might have some words of wisdom to give Elrond.

"I hope nothing evil has befallen Estel," Elrohir said.

"Estel is strong, he has proven this to us a time before," Elledan said.

"I know, but I worry," Elrohir sighed.

"We all worry, _Ion nin_ (my son)," Elrond nodded.

Soon, they came across a glen, they immediately saw the prints of Gandalf and Estel. Estel had of course been pacing this whole time, and Gandalf had settled against a tree. Stray ashes told the elves that Gandalf had been smoking again.

"Estel is going to pick up that bad habit one of these days," Elrohir shook his head.

"Let us hope that he doesn't for a while longer," Elrond replied.

"Look at this!" Elledan brought their attention to more tracks, this time behind some bushes.

"I…think that whoever made this is short and stout…it circled around and…here we find Estel…laying down…?"

"That is very odd," Elrond said.

"Estel was attacked, look…these prints over here means that he was dragged away…" Elrohir pointed to rows in the dirt, these were made from the toes of boots. They were big enough for a young human as well.

"This does not bode well," Elrond said.

"Let us hurry, maybe they haven't gotten far yet," Elledan said.

They followed the tracks.

* * *

**It was late morning by the time they reached the mouth of the cave**. Gimli tied Estel to a tree at intervals so that he could erase the tracks they left. He had noticed this a bit late, the boy was very sneaky, Estel had stepped in the softest dirt he saw – and Gimli wasn't at all happy about it.

However much the young human asked to be released (or hinted at it) – Gimli wasn't about to let this treasure go. It wasn't only the ring that he was interested in, but the old law. He wasn't versed in this law, but he knew one thing and one thing only --that of which stated that the Heir of Isildur belonged to the Dwarves.

When Gimli had gotten rid of their tracks for the last time, he saw that the boy was working furiously at the ropes binding him. The Dwarf was fast on his feet, and as the boy had gotten to his own feet, Gimli tackled him to the forest floor.

"Get off me!"

"Don't make me hurt you!"

"Gimli? Is that you?" a dwarf looked out the mouth of a cave. His cousin, Gimli looked to be in need of held and the stout one came forward to hold the human down as Gimli retied the wrists to each other once again.

"What is this? What have you don? He looks Elvish,"

"Bim, shut it," Gimli growled.

"What? Its not every day that you capture a human," Bim said, he got tired of Estel's threats to kill them both (not to mention what his family would do) and so Bim scrounged around in his pockets till he found a handkerchief that was the right size to gag the human. With the threats muffled, all they had to do now was drag to boy into their hiding place. This was made easier as Gimli knocked Estel out again.

* * *

**Balin smiled as his nephew arrived in his study. The fire was going merrily and some torches had been lit to give the aging dwarf more light to read by**.

"Gimli, I am glad to see you back, how was your trip?"

"It had some surprising results," Gimli replied gruffly.

"Did you kill some orc's?" Balin asked.

"Not exactly…what do you know of the old laws?"

"All of it, what do you need to know?"

"I have brought home the Heir of Isildur…"

"What?"

"He is being secured as we speak, Uncle, however, I remember as a child…"

Balin raised a hand; "It was a very old promise, I am not sure if the Elves would remember, however…" Here Balin took down an old, old book. Its cover was very dusty and it creaked as he opened it. He flipped through the pages till he found the one he wanted, procuring his glasses, Balin read a few passages before he looked up at Gimli.

"You have done us proud, my nephew, the Heir of Isildur does belong to us,"

"I knew it,"

"Yes, yes, this is good…"

"He is still a child, I think he may try and escape to return to the Elves," Gimli said.

"Elves? The Elves have been raising Isildur's Heir?"

"That's what I think, he was with a wizard before I took him," Gimli shrugged.

"We will have to set more sentries at the cave entrances then. Elves cannot be missed, they glow brightly in the darkness," Balin mused.

"I hope you don't mind, Uncle, but I had Bim and Lynn put Fili into the deepest cell of the dungeons," Gimli said.

"Fili…a good name for the boy, that is fine till he accepts his place here with us,"

"Who will foster him?" Gimli asked. The question had been bothering him for hours now and he wanted it to be laid to rest.

"I…I do not have much time on my hands…however….and with your upcoming nuptials to Terra…."

"I don't think she would mind, it would be a great honor,"

"Good, than he will call you _Father_,"

* * *

**His head ached badly when he finally awoke;** rubbing his eyes with one hand there were several things that Estel noticed right away. A) he was no longer bound by rope and terribly hard knots and B) he was in almost complete darkness. The only light into the room was from a torch outside his cell door. But at least he was free with his limbs. Which meant that maybe he could find a way out.

_I hope Ada and the others aren't too worried about me. I know they're looking for me, but when that lot gets worried they become a bit more wearisome to deal with…_Estel thought. He waited a few moments for the banging in his head to tamper off a little before shakily getting to his feet.

His mission now was to find a weakness the cell might have and use it towards his advantage.

* * *

A/N – Right, Gimli's wife will be an OC, but I shall try and make it so that she isn't stupid. I don't know if Gimli ever got married or had kids, but if he did, I think he would have made a brilliant father. Anyway, this is another AU element of the story! You just gotta love AU'S!


End file.
